


randomly generated crackfic 1

by irumemes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cocaine, Crack, Heroin, LSD, Marijuana, Other, i need holy water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumemes/pseuds/irumemes
Summary: i dont fucking know either. but this my magnum opus





	randomly generated crackfic 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devildan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devildan3/gifts).



Nagito Kommiemaeda looked at the spiky gucci belt in his hands and felt triggered.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his desgosten surroundings. He had always loved aids ridden hopes peak academy with its haiji towa crafted, spicy sex dungeons. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel triggered.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Shrek. Shrek was a cunt sex icon with skinny legend ballsacks and thicc tiddies.

Nagito gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an insane, erotic, hope juice drinker with clapped ballsacks and noncey tiddies. His friends saw him as a cum covered, vore communist. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a noncey hitler.

But not even an insane person who had once made a cup of tea for a noncey hitler, was prepared for what Shrek had in store today.

The sperm teased like fortnut dancing kokichis, making Nagito dead.

As Nagito stepped outside and Shrek came closer, he could see the horny glint in his eye.

"Look Nagito," growled Shrek, with a dead glare that reminded Nagito of maki roll maki rolls. "I hate you and I want chlamidya. You owe me 8829 hope coins."

Nagito looked back, even more dead and still fingering the spiky gucci belt. "Shrek, hOPE," he replied.

They looked at each other with orgasmic feelings, like two screeching, sweet succis nutting at a very despair inducing piss orgy, which had communist national anthem music playing in the background and two egg uncles flicking the bean to the beat.

Suddenly, Shrek lunged forward and tried to punch Nagito in the face. Quickly, Nagito grabbed the spiky gucci belt and brought it down on Shrek's skull.

Shrek's skinny legend ballsacks trembled and his thicc tiddies wobbled. He looked high, his ballsack raw like a powerful, despair inducing panta.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Shrek was dead.

Nagito Kommiemaeda went back inside and made himself a nice drink of hope juice.

**Author's Note:**

> any more keywords for the short story simulator?


End file.
